


The Princess and The Pop Star(Hiatus)

by candiedpizza



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: An escaped Princess befriends a Popstar and a royal boy band





	1. Prologue and Part One

**Prologue**

  


Note: An Araeth accent sounds Scottish.

**Astrid**

“Astrid, a day may come when all of us will fall to Niflheim. I know your father has always said it’s your duty to stand and fight and lead, but I need you to survive love. Your father won’t acknowledge it but we are losing this war.” Is what her mother said.

“Astrid, it is your duty as a Floros to remember who has aided us during this war and who _ hasn’t. _Our family to the North abandoned us to the enemy in our time of need, however Araeth will stand strong on its own as it has for many years. You will lead the next generation of fighters to victory over the Niflheim filth.” Is what her father said.

Astrid found that her mother always ended up being right. She often wondered if she was an oracle of some sort, but now wasn’t the time for wondering. Her mother was saying something but it was hard to listen. She heard gunfire, the clashing of metal, and explosions ring out through her entire family home, she wanted to join the fight, but her mother wouldn’t let her. She wanted to protect her home, a palace that sat on the highest hill on her island, her mother was pushing her through a hidden escape route. Astrid’s mother turned to leave but Astrid latched onto her arm. “Mother where are you going?” Her mother turned smiling and kissed her forehead. “I must join your father in battle darling, tonight we make our final stand. A servant will be along to guide you but don’t wait too long. I love you so much darling, escape and forget this place.” 

Astrid shook her head in shock. “No, I will fight with you!” Her mother shook her head. “Darling, listen to me, now hide!” Her mother’s commanding voice forced her to obey and Astrid crouched down, and with that she left and Astrid never saw her again.

  


Astrid waited quietly. When the door opened her sharp eyes flew to it. Her personal maid looked around then ran to her. “Princess! We must leave now, come!” With that astrid stood and followed her as the escape route sealed shut behind them. “What happened?” her maid answered without hesitation. “Someone inside has betrayed your family, highness. They lead Niflheim soldiers inside, that’s all the queen will allow me to tell you, she wants you to put this place out of your mind.” Astrid grew angry. “This is my home, my family, and that includes you Elle, I cannot do that! I will get revenge for this!” 

Elle looked back at her, expression softening. “That’s not what your mother wants for you highness…” Astrid scowled. “It’s what my father would want!” Elle sighed. “If I may, what is it you want?” Astrid was taken aback. “What I-” she cut herself off. She’d never considered that. Her life had always been planned out for her. She’d always been torn between what her mother wanted for her, and what her father wanted for her. Her scowl deepened “What I want doesn’t matter Elle, it is my duty as a Princess of Araeth to rejoin my siblings, avenge this betrayal, and destroy our enemies!” Elle gripped her hand, it was warm. “No, your duty, if you’ll pardon me highness is to yourself. Your siblings are dead and your parents will soon follow. I’m getting you out of here and you will _ not _ return.”

Elle could tell the princess was taken aback by her tone and words and took the opportunity to get her down to a boat that would take the princess far from here. “I will write to you if I can princess,” she gave the boatman a stern look. “If anything happens to her I will personally come for you.” Her expression was dangerous as the man nodded swallowing thickly. With that Elle looked at the princess taking out her daggers. “Be safe.” With lightning fast speed she was retreating back to the castle.

The boat ride was quiet as Astrid stared into space, the boatman was smart enough not to try to make conversation. Astrid watched as her island disappeared over the horizon.

The next few weeks Astrid spend being transferred to different people who were loyal to her family. Many of them sheltered her or helped her get further away from Niflheim’s reach. The final person that helped her was a big man. He said his name was Cor. She quietly looked at his uniform. “You’re Crowns Guard to the Royal family of Insomnia…” it wasn’t a question. He nodded. “It deeply saddens me we had to meet under these circumstances your highness, your father was a good man, and your mother was brilliant beyond words.” Her expression was noble. “Thank you, Is there any news of my family?”

Cor looked a bit uncomfortable, as if he was mulling over what to share and what to keep hidden. She frowned. “Cor I am not a delicate flower, I’ve led my fathers armies into battle and trained in his war room since I could walk and talk, I can handle any news you have.” Cor gave her an expression that she often saw on her mother's face: concern. He nodded. “Your family has perished, you are the last of the line of Floros. 

Cor watched as the expressions on her face shifted: she’d known this would be the news so she didn’t look surprised, her hands balled into fists before releasing, and he saw acceptance as she nodded. “I understand, where do we go from here?” Cor was quiet for a moment before he answered. “I’ll be taking you to Insomnia, we’ll speak with your uncle King Regis about giving you shelter-” Rage bloomed on her face. “I refuse! I will not stay under the roof of, much less live in the city of that man.” Cor sighed. “I understand your reasoning your highness, but you can’t afford to be like this-” 

Astrid raised a hand silencing him. “I assure you I can afford plenty Cor, I appreciate you and those who have helped me thus far, more than you’ll ever know but I will _ not _ take refuge with someone who betrayed my family, even if he is my blood! What is to stop my uncle from turning me over to Niflheim when they come knocking? My family was abandoned by the previous king, then his son the current king left my family to die, there will not be a third betrayal while I draw breath! There is no doubt in my head that Niflheim will come for Insomnia soon enough, perhaps they will join forces with a marriage, or perhaps Insomnia will burn as _ my _ island and _ my _people did that fateful night! I would be safer literally anywhere else!”

Cor looked at the fifteen-year- old in front of him, she was a lot like her mother, noble and highly intelligent, and stubborn as all hell. He sighed. “It will not be an easy life but I can take you somewhere else, I have friends that’ll help you get on your feet.” She nodded. “Where is it?” He answered without hesitation. “A small desert town called Lucis.” She nodded getting into the passenger seat of Cor’s car. “Alright, thank you.” with a smile and a shake of his head Cor got into the driver's seat and they were off.

  


**Noctis**

Noctis sat in a bay window reading a book his cousin had recommended in her last letter. He smiled to himself. “Hm, she was right, this _ is _ a good read.” a knock on his door had him marking his place as he closed his book. “Come in,” it was his retainer Ignis, he looked concerned, this made Noctis nervous. “What’s wrong?” Ignis spoke keeping his voice even and calm. “ I need you to stay calm ok? It’s about your cousin-” Noctis jumped up excited. “Did I get another letter?” Ignis shook his head solemnly. “News came in, the royal family of Araeth, the majority of them were murdered last night.”Noctis’s expression shifted to one of terror. “Who did it?! What about Star?!” Ignis tried to calm Noctis placing his hands on his shoulders. “We’re not sure who yet, and she isn’t accounted for, so there’s hope she escaped, for now all we can do is wait.”

Time passed, it was a year before Cor passed a letter on to Noctis. He eagerly opened it thanking him. 

  
  


Noctis,

I’m sorry it took so long for me to reply to your last letter. I missed you cousin. I’m sure by now you’ve heard the news about my family. I don’t want you to worry about me Noct, my father prepared me for this so I’m okay. I can’t tell you where I am but know I’m safe. I’m working as a hunter now, I have a nice little cabin, I even got a pet cat, he has folded ears and is super cute! I wish you could meet him. I hope your schooling and training is going well, I know you’ll make a great king some day Noct. This sadly will be my last letter. Live well cousin. I love you.

-Star

  


Noctis stared at the letter, this was probably the twentieth time he’d read it. It was Star’s handwriting but something felt off, he looked up at Ignis. “There’s no way she’s ok, Spec’s. We have to find her and bring her here.” His retainer frowned solemnly. “I’m sorry Noct but it sounds like she doesn’t _ want _ to be found-” Noctis shook his head. “You don’t know Star like I do! She’s always been strong but she lost her whole family Ignis! There’s no way she’s living a happy life hunting, she’s a princess.” Ignis frowned. “She’s also a warrior Noctis, you can’t force help on her if she doesn’t want it.” Noctis scowled, he hated it when Ignis was right. “Fine...but the second she needs help-” Ignis finished his sentence. “We’ll be there.” 

  


**Astrid: Five Years Later **

Astrid grunted stretching her shoulder as she sheethed her daggers. She took out her phone calling Cindy. “It’s done, any other work for me while I’m out here?” Cindy’s chipper southern accent was an interesting contrast to her Araeth accent. “Lookit you, cute as a button and strong as a Behemoth!” Astrid made a face. “What the hell did you just call me?” Cindy snorted on the other end. “Riiiight forgot you don’t get the whole simile and/or humor thing! What I’m trying to say is you’re great at hunting kid, get back here safe, no other work for now!” With that Astrid said goodbye and hung up. 

The blonde was correct. In Astrid’s upbring her father had given her tudors, but aside from necessities she learned nothing but war tactics and strategy. Father had groomed her to be the perfect warrior, she’d always been treated as an adult and a warrior first and foremost so she hadn’t had time for hobbies or other kids her age. Her thoughts shifted to Noctis, her father hadn’t known about their letters, Noctis still sent her letters through Cor but she never read them despite the fact that she missed him terribly. Her father would have been so angry if he ever found out. He was a strict traditional man and tradition demanded no outside contact unless necessary. Whenever the royal family of Araeth went out into the world they were always dressed in masks that bared their houses sigil and clothes that made it impossible to tell who was who.

Despite her ancestors cautious traditions her family still ended up betrayed and dead. Whenever she thought about it she felt useless. She could see her mother begging her not to pursue revenge but she could just as easily see her father reminding her of her duty. For now hunting and taking out any Niflheim soldiers she came across got her mind off of it.

As Astrid made her way back to her motorcycle she spotted a little fluffy desert critter hopping around, it spotted her and they locked eyes. She smiled and slowly bent down and removed some food from her pack. “It’s okay little guy, I’m just gonna leave you some food okay?” with that she slowly stood and backed away giving him space to eat, the critter snatched up the food, it gave her a look of thanks before it dug in. With a smile she hopped on her bike and made her way back to Hammerhead.

As she filled her gas tank she noticed Cor and waved, she eyed him cautiously. “Another letter from Noct?” He shook his head. “Not today, but he’s worried about you.” she sighed. “He’s a good person, thank you for protecting him.” Cor nodded. “He always calls you Star, is there a reason for that?”

Astrid explained the family rules to him. “Even if I approached him right now he’d have no idea it was me...” she was quiet for a moment before deciding on a subject change. “I just got paid, want some food? My treat.” Cor smiled looking amused. “Look at you, I appreciate the offer but I have to head out soon, just wanted to check in with you.” Cor did that once in a while, Astrid always appreciated it. He’d been a good friend to her since she’d arrived what felt like a lifetime ago.

Cor looked around curiously as people greeted Astrid and she waved back. “It looks like you’ve become friends with the locals, what do they call you?” She shrugged “Various weird nicknames, some of them have started calling me ‘Tin foil kid’.” Cor raised an eyebrow. “Come again?” she gave him a look. “You heard me.” His brow remained raised as he waited for her to elaborate, she didn’t. “Are you gonna-?” Astrid cut him off. “You’ll laugh at me.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “I will not-” Again she spoke up quickly. “You will too, I’ve learned that when people say ‘I won’t’ laugh’ the situation at hand always ends with them laughing, because they’re filthy liars.” Cor snorted. “Alright, I might laugh but I’m curious, tell me anyway.” She eyed him squinting rather loudly. “Fine, there's a lady who comes around sometimes, I’m pretty sure she’s an alien.” Cor pointed to the Sky. “From up there?” She nodded repeating his question as an answer before continuing. “She’s read my mind on many occasions and she’s freaking me the fuck out, so I wear tinfoil to protect myself.” And his raised brow was back, she quickly explained. “My brothers told me that tin foil hats protect from alien attacks, I’m not taking any chances, I still have to avenge my family.” 

Cor stared blankly, he opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it closing it. He opened his mouth again deciding on something else. “It was kind of your brothers to pass the information along...if anything happens text me alright?” She nodded expression completely serious. “Thanks Cor, I’ll see you around.” And with that she disappeared into the dinner. 

Cindy was suddenly next to Cor a shit eating grin on her face. “She told you about Talia and the tin foil huh?” Cor nodded. “Yyyup, she was completely serious.” Cindy echoed him. “Yyyup! Cute as a kitten that one.” Cor was completely stone face. “We have to protect her at all costs…” Cindy nodded. “Her enemies are my enemies now.” 

Prologue End

  
  


**Chapter One**

Astrid sipped her coffee content. Her cabin was nice and cool and her cute little cat was on her lap napping. She scratched behind his ear smiling. “You know you’ll have to get up eventually Lucious, mama has to make some money so we can eat.” Lucious replied with a soft meow and hopped down, he landed lightly and began stretching.

Astrid smiled down at him. “Such a smart boy…” with that she got ready for the day. After her morning routine she put on her hunting clothes: a tank top, flannel, some calf length shorts and boots.She tied her sheathed daggers in place on her belt then donned her usual baseball hat pulling her long ginger ponytail through the opening on the back.

She noticed her reflection in her full length mirror. She’d gotten more freckles and scars in her time here, her already caramel skin had gotten a bit darker. She was beginning to look like a local. Her blue and brown eyes looked sharper somehow, but tired. Was she tired? Astrid honestly wasn’t sure. In the time she’d started living in Lucis she’d mostly focused on hunting so she wouldn’t have to think about her family or her future. Elle’s question had stuck with her. _ “If I may, what is it you want?” _Astrid had tried to think on it, but whenever she did she saw the faces of her parents pulling her in opposite directions. From day one she’d been told what she would be by her father and she’d complied, but here she was five years later, her family dead and the whereabouts and fate of her friend Elle still unknown.

Fate had decided she wouldn’t lead her fathers armies, nor her brothers who would have been the next king of Araeth. Fate had decided that _ she _ would choose her path now, she’d always done as she was told but now there was no one to tell her what to do. She’d had a panic attack when she realised that the first time. It still made her sick to think about it so she tried not to. Part of her wishes she’d died with her family but her mother had given her this chance, and she owed it to her to live well.

She’d always liked reading, Cor would bring her books from time to time and she’d buy whatever caught her eye when the drug store got new books in, but she had no interest in becoming a writer. She was good at fighting, strategy, she had a photographic memory and was a great hunter but with no armies to command no doubt that would fade with time. She’d thought long and hard but didn’t know, so for now she would hunt.

  


Astrid locked up her cabin and hopped on her bike, with any luck there’d be some jobs for her. When she arrived she noticed a really nice car parked out front. Cindy greeted her. “Gorgeous ain’t she?” Astrid nodded. “And likely stupidly expensive, a rich kid got stranded didn’t they?” Cindy snorted. “You have no idea! Lookin for some hunts?” Astrid nodded and Cindy continued. “Alright give me a sec!” With that she headed to the garage. Astrid zoned out for a minute before she realized a group of well dressed guys were standing next to her, she figured they were waiting for Cindy as well. She turned to look at them. “Cindy is checking to see if she has any hunts for me, she’ll be back in a few minutes.” The guy that resembled a bear nodded. “Thanks,” he took a minute to look at her. “You look a little young to be hunting, if you don’t mind my asking how old are you?” She noticed the other three looking at her curiously. She gave him a look. “I do mind, Crowns Guard of all people should know not to underestimate someone based on looks alone.” She heard two of his companions snicker, before he could say anything else Cindy returned. “Great you’re all here! Now about the job-” 

Astrid raised her hand, Cindy let out a small laugh. “Yes Red?” Astrid made a face at the nickname but spoke up. “What do you mean by ‘you’re all’? I don’t wanna trip over this boy band while I’m hunting.” Cindy gave her a look. “Can’t you play nice? Just this once?” Astrid’s answer was swift. “No.” Cindy scowled at her. “Not even for me?” Astrid was quiet for a moment. “...Fine, but you owe me.” With that Cindy excitedly gave the group the information. Apparently some critters were terrorizing people.

As the group headed to the location one of the guys broke the silence, He was blonde and covered in freckles, he resembled a chocobo. “So! Your name is Red?” her response was almost robotic. “No, it’s not. The locals just give me weird nicknames.” The chocobo boy laughed. “That’s fair, I’m Prompto!” He gestured to each of his buddies. “The big guy is Gladio, cool glasses is Ignis, and the pretty one is Noctis!” Astrid froze in place staring at him eyes wide. Noctis noticed and glanced at her looking half cautious half confused.

Astrid’s mouth quivered, he was an adult now too. She’d seen a picture of Noctis as a teen in one of her sisters magazine's once. For some reason she thought he’d always look like that, he was a man now. She almost bolted, for him to see her like this now, even though he had no idea who she was, she felt shame, she felt embarrassed. 

She looked terrified and like she might cry. The group was taken aback as they watched in dead silence. She quickly turned away. “You can have this hunt, I’m going back.” Prompto took a step towards her. “I’m sorry, did I say something that upset you-?” She spoke quickly. “No, I think I’m having an allergy attack or something, I’ll go see if Cindy has a different job”

Prompto looked ready to stop her but Gladio put a hand on his shoulder, Prompto looked back and Gladio was shaking his head. Noctis looked confused. “What happened?” Prompto scratched the back of his head. “All I did was introduce everyone, when I got to you she just...froze, she looked...embarrassed and scared, that’s not how people usually react to meeting a Prince right?” Ignis shook his head. “In my experience, no.” Noctis watched her retreating form before Ignis took his attention. “For now let’s focus on the job at hand yes?”

Later the group saw her again hunting in the distance, she danced furiously across the field taking out enemies one by one, she was clearly working through something. Prompto looked concerned. “Should we help?” Gladio looked on. “She’s kicking ass, don’t think she needs it.” They watched as she finished then moved on.

Astrid was silent as she looked for a place to camp, today had made her mentally and physically tired. She was embarrassed and mentally cursing at fate for throwing Noctis at her out of nowhere, but fate wasn’t done yet. Before she could even wonder what Noctis was doing out here she suddenly locked eyes with him, they had both just set their stuff down at the same camping spot. Her eyes landed on the rest of his companions. Wordlessly she picked up her stuff and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” The chocobo guy called out, she turned to look at him. “I’ll find somewhere else.” She believed his name was Ignis, he spoke up. “It’s getting dark, it isn’t safe to wander alone at night, we can share.” She slowly put her stuff down and began making camp alongside her temporary neighbors. It was awkward to say the least. She quietly cooked herself some rice and chicken she’d bought at a farm close by, she wasn’t the best cook in the world but it wasn’t burned at least. The Chocobo boy Prompto had invited her to eat with them but she politely declined.

She’d noticed Noctis looking at her throughout the evening, she acted like she didn’t notice, but they both knew she’d noticed. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. She didn't sleep well that night, by the time the sun began to rise she started packing up. She heard rustling as one of the tents unzipped. Astrid spoke quietly. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” when she turned she locked eyes with Ignis. He shook his head. “No, I’m an early riser as well. Coffee?” She almost said no but coffee sounded great right now. “Yes please.”

They sat in silence for a while before Ignis broke it. “Are you alright?” she was honest. “I’m not sure, I wasn’t expecting to see him here of all places…” Ignis gave her a thoughtful look. “Do you know Noctis? Personally, I mean.” For some reason she was honest again, maybe it was the sleep deprivation. “Yes and no,” A small pause. “About yesterday, at the time I felt ashamed, embarrassed, I still do.” She paused again. “I don’t think I can face him, but he looks like he’s grown up well.” Ignis watched her taking her words in, he didn’t say anything, he just nodded. With that she stood. “Thank you for the coffee Ignis, I’ll be going now.” with that she gathered her things and left.

Slowly Ignis’s companions woke up. Prompto rubbed his eyes. “Did she leave already?’ He nodded. “We had coffee then she left.” His eyes shifted to Noctis. “Are you sure you don’t know her?” Noctis thought on it for a bit. “Yes, I’m sure” With a soft ‘hm’ Ignis stood and began preparing breakfast. “Well, she certainly knows you.” That statement left the group curiously asking Ignis a million and one questions.


	2. Part Two

****

By the time Astrid got home she was so tired she sleepily cleaned herself off, fed her cat then crashed. She woke up at noon the next day, Astrid stretched yawning. “Lucious! Breakfast!” a low sleepy ‘mwooooawr” was his response. She snorted as she placed his food bowl in his usual spot. She’d decided on bacon and pancakes for herself, halfway through her meal her ringtone echoed through her cabin. Quickly swallowing her bite of food and taking a gulp of water she answered. “Hello?” it was Cindy. “Hey Red, turn on the news, you’re not gonna believe this!” Cindy sounded worried, Astrid fumbled, quickly turning her television to the news channel, a solemn looking woman was reporting the news in a somewhat pleasant tone. “Today Eos morns, Insomnia’s king passed in an attack during peace talks with Niflheim. What was supposed to be a joining of two powerful nations ended in tragedy when Prince Noctis of Insomnia and Princess Lunafreya of Niflheim were confirmed dead as well, more details when we have them-”

Astrid had dropped her remote on the wood floor with a loud crack, she wasn’t listening anymore. Cindy was speaking on the other end but Astrid wasn’t listening to her either, her voice came out monotone. “Cindy, I’m sorry I have to go.” with that she hung up. 

She stood there for a while, Astrid didn’t know for how long but she suddenly snapped out of her trance and was calling Cor. He answered on the second ring. “Astrid,” her voice came out in a panicked flurry. “Is it true? Is Noctis-?” She cut herself off, Cor spoke calmly. “No he’s alive, I just spoke with him, the boys are headed back to Hammerhead, I’m gonna have them meet me at Leide’s Prairie Outpost, it’s a hub for hunters, do you know where it is?” Astrid answered cautiously. “Yes I’ve been there a few times, why?” Cor continued. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to go with them.”

Astrid was quiet for a moment. “Cor, I don’t know if I can do that, Noctis...well, I had a reaction to seeing him for the first time, he’s suspicious of me.” Cor was quiet for a moment. “Would it really be so bad if he knew?” She was quiet for a long time, Cor continued. “Regis is dead, as the news has been saying, you’re both the only family the other has left, you should stick together.” Astrid hated to admit it, but Cor was right. “I will go with them to the outpost but that’s all for now.”

“Alright,” Cor said. “I’ll see you soon.” with a heavy sigh Astrid hung up. She got her traveling gear together. She smooched Lucious on the top of his head before she headed to the front door. “Aunt Cindy will take care of you while I’m gone okay? Be good baby boy.” She cooed and with that the front door closed behind her. Cindy always took care of Lucious whenever she was gone for long periods of time, she filled her in and waited for the guys to show up

Some time later Astrid watched as the Regalia pulled into Hammerhead, with a small sigh she approached as Noctis filled up the tank, Prompto’s face lit up “It’s you!” she gave him an awkward smile before sharing a nod with Ignis. “Yes, Cor called earlier, he wants you to meet him at Leide’s Prairie Outpost, and-” her voice faded, Prompto leaned in curiously. “And?” She sighed. “And he wants me to go with you.” Before anyone could say anything Noctis spoke up staring at her suspiciously. “And how exactly do you know Cor?”

Her gaze shifted to anywhere but him. “Cor helped me out a lot when I first moved here, I owe him, I can follow you guys on my bike if you wa-” Prompto spoke up. “What? That’s no fun ride with us!” Noctis opened his mouth at the same time as Astrid, no doubt to protest but Gladio beat them to the punch. “Carpooling is more convenient afterall.” Ignis nodded in agreement. Astrid felt awkward again. “Um...alright, Gramps wants to talk to you guys before we leave…”

They talked to him for quite a while, by the time they came out of the garage Noctis looked even more troubled, Astrid wanted to comfort him but restrained herself. Ignis grabbed her attention. “Ready to go?” she nodded her gear now safely in the trunk. “Sure.” she ended up in the back seat between Prompto and Noctis, Noctis looked annoyed, Prompto was trying to make conversation. “So, we never got your name!” Gladio perked up at that. “Yeah, the people at Hammerhead have a bunch of different nicknames for you!” Ignis who was driving chipped in. “I heard someone call you tin foil kid last time…” Astrid rolled her eyes at the nickname Even Noctis contributed. “I heard Cindy call her Red, no doubt because of her hair.” It looped back around to Prompto. “So what should we call you?”

Astrid hesitated, technically her full name was Astrid Delphina Ethra Floros. “My real name is too long...so you can call me Red, like Cindy does.” Noctis gave her another suspicious look. “And what is your real name?” Prompto spoke up in protest. “Noct-” Astrid looked down, she didn’t say anything, the rest of the ride was quiet.

When they arrived Astrid hung back as the boys spoke with another member of the crowns guard, her fellow hunters greated her telling her to drink with them later, she always gave them the same reply: “I’m not old enough to drink yet, one more year.” and they always laughed and teased her for her youth. Prompto heard the exchanged. “So you’re the same age as me and Noct? That’s cool! What school did you go to?” Astrid followed him as they moved to meet up with Cor. “I was…” she paused trying to think of how to word it. “I was kinda homeschooled. I had tudors and my father taught me fighting and strategy.” Once again she had no idea why she was being honest. She always guarded her info and never got close to others, her only close friend was Cindy, and that weird alien woman Talia kept showing up to terrify her with her space magic.

She’d confided this in Cindy yesterday. “I think you’re lonely Red.” Cindy had looked sad when she said this. “I know Talia messes with you, but you know we’re here for you right?” Astrid was surprised at that. “Thank you Cindy, but that alien is determined to torment me until I submit myself for experimentation.” Cindy had laughed at that, a bright bell-like sound.

Maybe Cindy was right, maybe Astrid was lonely, she wasn’t sure, but regardless there was something Astrid wanted: and that was to protect Noctis, even if he hated her she wanted to know he was safe and ok. Cor had made her realise that with his words, she hadn’t been able to protect her own home, so maybe she could atone by protecting Noctis. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I have a penchant for writing such heavy stories but here we are


	3. Part Three

The group made their way to the old kings tomb, taking out enemies as they did so. As usual Astrid was a whirlwind on the battlefield, her fighting style was slowly starting to blend well with her temporary companions. Gladio whistled getting her attention, he guestered his plan with his hands and she smirked running toward him, he cupped his hands together and launched her into the air, with a powerful slash she cut the creature in two. As gravity caught up with her she landed lightly. Gladio was ecstatic. “C’mon, gimme dap.” with a small smirk she fist bumped him. Gladio may have teased her off the battlefield, to Astrid’s annoyance, but she knew she had his respect on it.

“Guys,” Noctis called out. “It looks like the old tomb is up ahead.” they all followed as Noctis pushed the old stone doors open. Cor had waited patiently. “You’re all here, good.” He looked like he had something to tell Noctis but first he zeroed in on Astrid, his question was a simple one. “You told him yet?” Astrid gave him a displeased look. “Now isn’t exactly the best time Cor…” He gave her a knowing smile before turning his attention to Noctis.

They had a longer conversation about the power of Insomnia’s kings. She remembered her father had told her about the lost tombs. He’d wanted to destroy them so future kings of Insomnia would never get that power. Her mother had talked sense into him, she’d made him realize that their efforts needed to attend the immediate threats. Her mother had always been so smart. 

Snapping back to the present she watched Noctis absorb the power. Cor explained that there were more tombs, more weapons to collect. “There’s another tomb nearby, I suggest you head there next.” He turned his attention to Astrid. “I’d like you to come with me if you don’t mind.” She nodded. Noctis looked like he had something he wanted to say but turned to leave, Astrid sighed, the other three waved as they left, Prompto smiled. “We’ll see you later okay?” She nodded waving. Once the guys were gone she turned to Cor. “What’s up?” He looked serious. “You may not like this but I’d like you to join them and help when you can.”

To Cor’s surprise she nodded. “Actually I had something I wanted to ask you.” He nodded. “Go ahead.” She was quiet for a moment, trying to work up the courage, she looked Cor in the eye. “I was thinking...about what I want to do, I mean, I don’t think I’ll be able to return to my island any time soon, if ever.” Her tone sped up. “I-I’m not trying to be negative just realistic, so I was wondering, if you’d let me join the Crown’s Guard.” Cor’s eyes widened. “That’s what you want?” She nodded. 

He mulled the idea over for a minute before he spoke cautiously. “I think it’s good that you decided something for yourself,” She nodded hanging on his words. “But you are still the crown princess of Araeth, and this war will end someday, and when it does Araeth will need a ruler again.” She nodded looking disappointed. Cor didn’t like seeing the kid looking sad. “How about, for now you work alongside crown’s guard? Stick with Noctis, protect him.” She nodded. “Okay.” Before anything else could be said Astrid’s phone started ringing, she excused herself before answering. “Cindy, what is it?” She sounded nervous. “Bit of an emergency Red, there was a stampede of demons last night, your cabin got destroyed. Lucious is ok though, he’s with me at Hammerhead.” Astrid stood there agape. “This better not be one of your ‘jokes’ Cindy!” Cindy was in hysterics. “How could you? I’m completely serious!” Astrid let out a soft grunt. “Alright, I’ll be there asap.” with that she hung up. “I’m sorry Cor I have to go, they’re headed to Lestallum next right?” Cor nodded. “I’ll let the guys know you’ll meet them there.” She gave him her thanks before she ran off.

Astrid hitched a ride back to Hammerhead with some of her fellow hunters, she thanked them as she hopped down from the back of their truck and went to find Cindy, the alien was with her. She pointed a finger accusingly. “It was you and your alien powers wasn’t it?!” Talia gave her a sympathetic look. “Fraid not kitten, we managed to salvage some of your stuff from your cabin but everything else was destroyed. Astrid rubbed her temples. “It’s just one thing after another.” She felt frustrated, angry tears were welling up in her eyes. Talia placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey it’s ok, I have an apartment in Lestallum you can stay at until you find some place else.” 

Astrid sniffled. “You’re not gonna do any weird alien magic right?” Talia snorted ruffling her hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you some tin foil if it makes you feel any better.” Astrid swatted her hand away. “I’m perfectly capable of buying my own tin foil!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tin foil is our one true savior


	4. Part Four

Astrid finished tying down her stuff to her motorcycle, she gave Lucious one more pat on the head. “I’ll be back for you soon okay buddy? Be good to Aunt Cindy.” Lucious gave a soft ‘Meow’ as a response. Talia gave her a spare key and texted her the address for her apartment. “Sure you don’t wanna ride to Lestallum with me?” Talie shook her head dramatically. “I can leave my car baby here all alone and sad.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “Alright.” she hopped on her motorcycle nodding. “I’ll see you later then, bye Cindy!” Cindy blew her a kiss. “Be safe out there Red!”

The road to Lestallum was a long one, she frequently got text messages from Cindy and Talia. She even got a few from Prompto. She’d decided to stop at a gas station and rent an RV for the night. She laid on her back on the small bed stretching as she replied to text messages. For dinner that night she went to the local dinner. The man behind the counter greeted her with a big grin. “Howdy there, what can I get you?” She smiled politely. “Hi, I’d like to order some of your bulgogi tacos and some water please.” He grinned “Commin’ right up!” They made small talk while he cooked.

She never thought strangers would be so nice, to this day it still surprised her, nothing but strangers had helped her since that fateful night. Her father had always told her all outsiders were dangerous, and sure there were good and bad people everywhere but she’d experienced nothing but kindness from others. She started crying as she eat her taco’s, the old man behind the counter nearly jumped out of his skin. “By the six, are you okay?” she nodded. “Sorry, you’re just so nice and these tacos are so good.” He gave her a half sympathetic half amused smile and pat her head. “You’re a good kid, don’t cry okay?” she nodded and finished her tacos. 

That night Astrid slept well.

The sun peaking through the rv’s curtains waking Astrid up, she stretched yawning. She had coffee and a pastry from the nearby convenience store before she got on the road to Lestallum again. 

She arrived and made it to Talia’s apartment, once she put her stuff away in the guest room she went outside to walk around, she ended up bumping into Prompto, his face always lit up in a bright smile when he saw her, he was a kind hearted person. Astrid had to admit having someone so happy to see her made her feel warm and cozy. “Hey Red! You made it!” She felt a little brave. “My name is Astrid.” his eyes widened a moment before a boyish smile lit up his features. “Hi Astrid, wanna take a walk with me?” She nodded a bit shy. “Sure.”

They explored the shops and food stalls, Astrid’s favorite was the market. Prompto babbled on happily and she listened. “Gladio’s sister Iris said we should come back at night! They light the lanterns and the market looks like an entirely different world.” Astrid’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “That sounds beautiful.” Prompto’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. “Uh, yeah.” his phone buzzed causing him to jump out of his skin. “That’s Ignis, everyones gonna meet back up at the hotel for dinner, wanna come with?” 

Astrid’s new found bravery stayed with her. “Sure, there’s something I’d like to tell everyone anyway, Prompto?” He smiled down at her. “Hm?” she shifted her ginger tresses to one shoulder nervously. “Could you keep my name a secret until after dinner?” he nodded holding out his pinkie. “Sure” she looked at it confused and he looked surprised. “You’ve never done a pinkie promise before?” she shook her head. “No, this is my first time.” he looked embarrassed but guided her through it, he linked their pinkies and pressed his thumb to hers, then gave it three shakes for good measure. “Now the promise is sealed!” She grinned. “I like it, lets go!”

That night Ignis served hearty cutlet on rice with Tomalley filled dumplings. To say Astrid was stuffed was an understatement. She’d grown a bit nervous but held onto her courage getting everyone's attention. “I have something to tell everyone.” They were all ears, Ignis gestured for her to continue, she looked at Noctis who looked curious. “I couldn’t work up the courage to tell you before because I felt embarrassed, and ashamed,” she watched their expressions carefully. “My real name is Astrid Delphina Ethra Floros,” her gaze returned to Noctis. “But you know me as Star.” She watched Noctis’s expression shift from shock, to disbelief, to anger. Ignis breathed. “The lost princess of Araeth…” Prompto was left agape. “You’re a princess?!” Gladio looked accepting, he simply nodded. Before she could say anything else Noctis stormed out. 

She leapt up to follow him but Gladio put a hand on her shoulder. “Excuse me your highness, I’ll get him.” Her expression looked a little sad. “Please don’t change like that…” Gladio’s eyes widened slightly before he gave her a reassuring smile. “Right,” he corrected himself. “don’t worry Astrid I’ll get him.” She nodded and with that he was out the door. Astrid sighed. “I’m sorry about this, I should go…” Ignis gestured to her seat. “It’s alright, sit, I’ll make dessert.” she slowly did as she was told. Ignis had kind of scared her at first but he was actually really nice. She was left alone with Prompto. They sat quietly for a while but then suddenly looked at each other, both opening their mouths to speak but stopped. He smiled awkwardly. “You go first.” 

She nodded. “I didn’t think I would ever meet Noctis. We exchanged letters as children and he was the only friend I had growing up.” she smiled fondly at the memory. “I always looked forward to his letters.” her expression shifted to a more nervous one. “After we met that first time I thought we wouldn’t cross paths again so I didn’t say anything but here we are.” She laughed humorlessly. “I felt ashamed, embarrassed, it was my duty to fight and die with my family but here I am alive and they aren’t, I couldn’t face Noctis with my head held high, so I ran...but he means a lot to me, so I thought about it, and I decided that I want to protect him, and I can’t do that if he doesn’t know who I am.” Astrid had never cried as a child, or as a teen but this was probably the third time she’d ever cried, and it was as an adult. “It’s okay if he hates me or doesn’t want to speak to me. Back then I never had a say in anything, I always just did as I was told, it was like being the rope in a game of tug-of-war between my parents. Fate has dictated that my future is not what I thought it would be, so I intend to do what  _ I  _ want, and what I want is to live and to protect.”

Prompto had asked her to speak first because he’d noticed Noctis and Gladio outside the cracked open front door, Ignis was also standing in the hallway holding a tray. Prompto reached out and held her hand as she cried. He shared looks with his Prince and his fellow crownsguard members. After a while she’d fallen asleep on the guest couch. Ignis draped a blanket over her before joining the others in the next room. Prompto looked upset. “She’s had such a hard life…” Gladio looked at Noctis. “She a good kid and wants to help, plus Cor gave her the all clear to do so, I say we let her.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “I agree, she’s more than proven herself on the battlefield plus she’s your last remaining relative, she clearly cares about you.” Noctis was quiet. Ignis’s voice came out sharp and strong. “ _ Noct.”  _ Noctis looked up at him, Ignis did  _ not _ look pleased with is attitude. “I’ll think about it, goodnight.” Prompto sighed as Noctis left for his room.

  
  


Quiet chatter woke Astrid up. “Is that her?” a girlish giggle, then a shush. “You’ll wake her up.” the girlish voice got quieter “Sorry, she’s so cute, like sleeping beauty.” her blue and brown eyes opened and peered up at a gorgeous girl with dark hair and eyes. She jumped forgetting where she was for a moment. The girl held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. “Sorry I woke you! I’m Gladio’s sister.” Astrid remembered the name. “Iris right?” Iris’s face lit up with a pretty smile. “You know my name wow! It’s great to meet you Princess Astrid.” she sat up rubbing her eyes. “Just Astrid is fine.” Iris nodded happily. “Sure! Do you want breakfast?” Astrid nodded. “I’ll wash my face and meet you in the kitchen.” Iris turned waving. “It’s a date!”

Astrid had to remind herself it was a turn of phrase before she got embarrassed. She splashed her face then dried it. Her wavy hair was no doubt full of knots, she tied it up in a messy bun, she’d have to condition and brush it out later. With that she headed into the kitchen. “Good morning.” she mumbled going for the coffee. A chorus of various styles of ‘good morning’ greeted her. She grabbed some yogurt, granola and fruit mixing them all together. The only available seat was between Prompto and Noctis. She awkwardly stood there and stared at the ground eating her yogurt. She heard Noctis sigh. “Just sit down.” She looked at him. He was staring at the table, he looked embarrassed. With a small smile she sat down and enjoyed her yogurt Prompto chatting with her happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN.DUN.DUUUUUUUUUUUN


	5. Part Five

Astrid noticed Noctis texting and boy did he look excited. She watched head cocked to the side a small smile playing on her lips, her cousin really was the cutest. He caught her watching and looked embarrassed, he looked away, she kept looking. Astrid found that she recently started enjoying watching people’s facial expressions change which lead to her staring often. Astrid sometimes felt more like a camera rather than a person and had to remind herself that staring was rude. She looked away too still smiling. Noctis cleared his throat. “My friend invited us to karaoke tonight, wanna go?” Astrid nodded “Sure, I’m gonna drop by where I’m staying, text me the address.” 

Prompto hopped up. “I can walk you back-!” Astrid looked embarrassed. “You’re in the middle of going through film, its ok goodbye!” with that she was gone. Gladio and Ignis shared a look. “Boy’s got it bad.” Ignis smirked. “Mmhmm.”

Astrid made her way back to Talia’s apartment, nobody was home so she decided to take a nap before Karaoke. 

She woke up before her alarm stomach growling. She turned her alarm setting to off and wandered sleepily into the dark kitchen. She decided on lucky charms, hopping on the counter she sat cross legged and hunched over, hair hanging messily and eat them from the box with no milk like the low class slob she was. She didn’t hear the keys in the door, and she didn’t hear the group of people entering chattering excitedly, she only saw the lights flick on and the group of people scream bloody murder.

Astrid turned groggily noticing Talia and the boy band. She blinked, once more, a third time. “Hey, is it time for Karaoke?” Talia burst out laughing before throwing a news paper at Astrid. “Stop eating all of my lucky charms!” Astrid hissed hopping off the counter and moving into the pantry. Talia turned looking at the boys who were still frozen. “Meet my cat.” Ignis looked like he was judging them harshly. “We’ve met…” they heard Astrid’s voice call out muffled. “I’m a human being damnit!” Talia chipped in. “Not with that attitude.” Prompto was laughing. “Aw man, she’s so cute.” Noctis stared at him looking displeased with his statement, he was clearly judging his friends life choices. Astrid snuck out of the pantry and crawled to her room, she thought nobody saw her but everybody did. About thirty minutes later she came back out all together, her hair done, makeup, etc. “Karaoke time?” Talia grinnined whistling. “Karaoke time.”

On their way there Astrid got a taste of what it was like to be Talia, photographers snapped pictures of her and asked for her name. She felt a bit awkward, Noctis guided her through the crowd. “C’mon, you’ll get used to it.” She nodded following everyone inside. Talia was the first to sing of course. She sang an old rock song with Prompto. With a lot of convincing Astrid picked a song to sing. Prompto looked excited “What song did you pick?” Astrid smiled. “Bonnie and Clyde by DEAN, I heard it on the radio the other day and fell in love with his music.” Before Astrid knew it was her turn. The song was a soulful heart filled one and she nailed it. 

She hadn’t noticed she was being filmed from behind by a delighted Talia. When she finished she received an applause. Talia was ecstatic. “I had no idea you could sing like that holy crap!”Astrid shrugged a bit awkward as Noctis and Ignis started their song. “I just really liked the song.” They ended up staying until the place closed. Duets and solos were sung, and liquor was passed around like it was going extinct.

The next morning Astrid woke up in a pile of blankets and bodies she squinted trying to register what had happened, she was drawing a blank after her second duet with Prompto. She blinked realising she was laying on someone, she looked up catching a shock of blonde hair and instantly rolled away and up slamming into the coffee table. Groans, no doubt from hangovers sounded. She saw a phone on the table blinking repeatedly. With squinting eyes she picked it up. There was almost a million views and likes for one new post, curiously she played the video, it was a video of her singing, it didn’t show her face only her back down. She groaned. “Taliaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times.


	6. Chapter Six(And extras)

The woman in question groaned. “By the six, Astrid, volume.” Astrid shoved her phone in her face. “Why did you post this?” Talia squinted staring at the screen. “I don’t remember posting that.” Astrid didn’t look convinced. “It’s your account, your creepy alien powers probably acted of their own accord!” She paused “But to be fair we all drank a bit too much, that probably made your alien powers go out of wack...I’m deleting it right now.” Like lightning Prompto was suddenly behind her looking at the video, he smiled sleepily. “Wow you’re really popular.” Astrid sighed. “While I’m glad Talia’s followers enjoy my singing I’m trying to keep a low profile, incase Talia forgot there’s a war going on.” Talia groaned “I didn’t forget, sorry.” Astrid stuck her tongue out at her causing Talia to snort. “Let’s just not go too hard with the liquor next time ok?” Talia had moved to get a glass of water, she gave her a thumbs up. “So there  _ will  _ be a next time, yes ma’mm.”

Prompto looked a little shy. “Soo I actually have a copy on my phone, is it alright if I keep it?” Astrid looked a little confused. “You want to?” Prompto grinned. “Yeah! I have a lot of videos from last night, it was so much fun.” Her heart melted at how happy he looked. “Alright, just don’t post it.” Noctis was up flipping through channels. “Uh, Star?” she turned her attention toward him. “Hm?” Noctis pointed to the celebrity news channel that was playing. “Don’t think deleting the video will help much…”

By now Ignis who’d been preparing breakfast and Gladio who was drinking water as well had moved to look at the screen. Astrid watched agape at the woman on the screen. The headline read: ‘Will a new star be born?’ “Footage of the mystery woman with actress and popstar Talia Evans surfaced last night! The mystery woman has quite the set of pipes on her! While the footage does not show her face we can tell its her from the clothing and hair-” The report continued Astrid stood frozen. She moved to the front door. Noctis stopped her. “Trust me on this one, you’re gonna want to lay low for a bit.” With a sigh she nodded. “You guys are gonna have to go to the waterfall on your own then.”

Talia noticed Astrid’s disappointment. “Hey, how about we go ride chocobos?” Prompto’s eyes lit up at that. “Aw man I wanna go…” Gladio held him by the shoulder. “Oh no you don’t, Crowns Guard duty calls.” Prompto pouted but followed the rest of his comrades out.

Astrid was admittedly excited about visiting the chocobo farm again, she hadn’t seen Sunny in a while and she missed the little guy. She’d bonded with him during her hunting days, Sunny was a dark red chocobo with a sassy personality, he only seemed to like Astrid and she liked him a lot. Both woman had snuck out the back door of Talia's apartment with disguises, so far they hadn't been spotted or followed.

She bounced happily in her seat next to Talia as they pulled into the chocobo ranch. She practically dove out of the moving car to go find Sunny. Talia laughed shaking her head at her friends antics, she’d known Astrid had a weakness for animals but seeing it in action was hilarious and endearing.” Astrid quickly found Sunny, he did not look pleased. Astrid pouted. “Don’t be mad, I’ve been busy, you know you’re still my best boy right?” Sunny perked up at that, Astrid grinned giving him head scritches cooing at him. “That’s right my best boy!” 

Sunny chirped happily snuggling against Astrid. She giggled. “I’ll visit more okay buddy?” Talia snickered, she’d gotten the whole thing on film and had sent it to the boy band attaching a message: ‘You guys owe we for this super cute ultra rare footage!’

The responses varied:

Prompto: Aw maaan I wish I was theeere so cute! ;A;

Ignis: That’s sweet. Have you found a chocobo you get on well with yet?

Noctis: I didn’t ask for this ...but thanks… 

(she knew he secretly loved it)

Gladiolus: I remember that chocobo! He ignored Noctis when he tried to give him affection, talk about a problem child! He must only like Astrid. X’D

She snickered at the various responses replying. “Now to find me a chocobo!” Talia ended up bonding with a pale green bird named Minty. She was sweet and loved snuggles and head pats. The girls took their respective birds out for a ride on the road enjoying the air. They ended up camping that night. When the lights were out Astrid spoke up a little shyly. “Hey Talia, you asleep?” Talia smirked. “Yup.” Astrid got embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry I-!” she suddenly got mad. “Hey! You’re lying you’re awake!” Talia laughed. “You caught me, whats up?” Astrid got shy again. “Well ...I still think you’re a weird alien, but I wanted to thank you for today...I’ve never had fun like this, I appreciate you and the guys.” Talia smiled. “Any time.” with that the girls turned in for the night.

  
  


**Chapter 6.1 Sleep Deprivation**

Astrid had been keeping watch while camping, she couldn’t sleep for some reason so she’d given herself the job. She’d been running around fighting monsters all day, usually that was enough to tire her out but she found herself wide awake. Before she knew what was happening, the sun was rising, she blinked groaning. “Why?” she saw Ignis emerge from the tent first stretching, he looked at her questioning. “You didn’t sleep?” she shook her head. “I’ll have to try again tonight.” He gave her a concerned look. “We have a ways to go, why don’t you take a nap in the car?” she shook her head. “My sleep schedule will get messed up, I’ll just power through it.” With a nod he got started on breakfast.

It was mid afternoon and Astrid was starting to get loopy, everything was funny. She was gasping deeply, her stomach was starting to hurt, she called out for help, her companions looked concerned. Noctis glanced over at Ignis as he helped her up. “What’s going on?” Ignis looked regretful. “She didn’t sleep, said she’d power through it, but I’m starting to think that was a mistake.” Astrid stumbled away from Noctis and toward Prompto who was looking at some wares. “Hey,” she whispered. Prompto looked over smiling. “Hey, why are we whispering?” Astrid giggled shrugging. “Listen, I enjoy your chocobo aesthetic, its cute.” she was snickering, he was starting to get red, he opened his mouth but she put a finger to his lips shushing him, he was bright red as she continued. “I just really wanna smooch your face and touch your butt, is that fine?”

To say he was speechless would be an understatement. Prompto stood there bright red, mouth agape, this wasn’t like Astrid at all, was she drunk? “Uuh Astrid, are you alright?” she waved her hand giggling. “I’m good, I feel great! Let’s go play!” She was pulling him towards the beach. He had to admit she looked pretty cute but he was worried. She ran into the water fully clothed splashing around. Her words from earlier kept replaying in his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, was that her confession? Did she like him too? He almost dropped to the ground and started rolling around like a giddy schoolgirl. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought.

By the time he came back to reality Astrid was laying face down on the shore, Prompto let out a cracky shriek. “Shit!” he took off and picked her up. Astrid opened her eyes and took a deep breath before coughing, once she composed herself she looked up at him with a huge silly grin. “That was fun!” Their other companions had come running. Noctis was freaked out. “What the hell happened Star?” She was giggling. “Prompto saaaaved me ha ha!” Ignis did not looked pleased. “That tears it, you’re going to sleep.” Gladio nodded. “I second that, we can’t babysit her during any hunts.” Astrid scowled. “I don’t need no babysitter you big dumb bear!” Gladio looked half amused, half offended. She snickered but let out a surprised gasp as Prompto scooped her up bridal style. “Alright Princess, time for bed.” She cackled as he carried her to a hotel. “Wheeeeee!”

Some time later Astrid slowly woke up, everything came rushing back and she screamed into her pillow.

  
  


**Chapter 6.2: Allergic Reaction**

It was dinner and Astrid sat staring at her plate biting her lip. It was fish, she couldn’t eat fish. Everyone else was eating, she didn’t want to cause a scene but… “Is it not to your taste Astrid?” She froze feeling like a turtle beginning to hide in its shell, she looked up at Ignis. “No, it looks delicious I just uh…” she smiled then silently began eating. Talia gave her a suspicious look, she turned away from the alien woman trying to control her thoughts, if she figured out the truth it was over, she glanced around looking for some tin foil but knew it would make her look suspicious so she slowly eat until everything was gone.

The feeling was instant, she was itchy, and that’s when the coughing started, she looked at her reflection on her phone and face was swelling she sighed and began digging through her bag for her epipen. She couldn’t find it, the reaction was worse. 

That’s when she saw a hand holding out about three benadryl. She quickly took them with water, it was then she noticed everyone staring, it was Talia that had given her the benadryl, she did not look pleased. “Even though you’re clearly allergic, you went ahead and ate the fish cause you didn’t want to be rude.” It wasn’t a question, Astrid didn’t say anything but her guilty expression was a confirmation.

Noctis stood up. “Star what the hell? You could have died!” She looked over at Ignis. “It looked so tasty, and I didn’t want to trouble you to make something else…” He did not look pleased, she felt a little scared. “I’m sorry.” Ignis sighed. “I’d prefer _not _to be responsible for ending the line of Floros in such a ridiculous way, is there anything else you’re allergic to?” she shook her head quietly. He looked relieved. “Good, I’ll keep that in mind from now on when preparing meals.” She was a bit surprised. “Thank you.” Prompto helped her up. “You ok?” she nodded. “Yeah but um, I might not wake up for a while...sorry.” Gladio spoke up. “Don’t worry about it, go sleep.” Astrid nodded and made her way to one of the tents.

Talia shook her head. “That kid is an odd one that’s for sure.” Ignis sighed. “She’s too polite, it’s concerning.” Noctis spoke up. “She’s always been like that, once she’s comfortable things’ll be a bit easier.” Gladio glanced over at Talia. “It’s a good thing you had that benadryl, this could’ve been bad.” Talia gave him a cheeky smirk. “And that’s why camping sucks.” Gladio looked outraged. “You take that back you punk!” Ignis rolled his eyes. “Settle down Gladio, Star needs rest.” Prompto popped up. “I’ll go check on her.” Talia snickered. “It’s been like five seconds.” Prompto peeked into Astrid’s tent, she was wrapped up like a burrito fast asleep. With a small snicker he turned his camera to night mode and snapped a picture before closing her tent flap.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid had said her goodbyes to Sunny and made her way to her bike, Talia had gone home a few days earlier in her car and Astrid had opted to stay behind a little longer to spend more time with Sunny. She was half way back to Lestallum when she received a call from Ignis. Blinking a bit confused she switched to her bluetooth continuing to drive. “Hello Ignis.” She could tell he was trying to remain calm but she could clearly his concern in his voice. “Astrid, how far are you from Lestallum?” Astrid was getting nervous as she checked the display on her bike. “About forty minutes, what’s wrong?” Ignis was quiet for a moment, she could tell he was mulling over his options, her voice cut into his thoughts sharply. “_Ignis_.” he snapped to attention. “Yes, Talia’s manager found her phone, she’s been taken captive by the empire.”

The feeling was instant, an all encompassing hot white rage. Ignis could hear it in her voice as she spoke. “I’ll make it twenty instead.” before he could say anything else Astrid hung up, her speed increasing ten fold. She had indeed arrived at half the time like she said she would swiftly skidding her bike in a half circle motion to come to a quick stop, she was off her bike in half a second ripping her helmet off. “Where is she?!” Noctis rushed to her. “Calm down Star, intel has been gathered.” Ignis calmly filled her in, if she weren’t feeling such a swirl of strong emotions she’d find herself wondering how he was keeping it together right now, Tali was his lover after all.

“Tali has been taken to a base about a days travel from Lestallum, she’s been in their custody for about two days now, I’ve found a way to get in quietly, and then get out.” Astrid nodded firmly. “Yeah, you do that, I’m going in through the front.” Ignis looked taken aback, he was about to speak but Noctis did. “Like hell you are, that’s suicide!” Prompto nodded in agreement. “I know that’s your friend but she’s our friend too, we have to do this with our heads, not our hearts.” Ignis and Gladio gave signs of agreement as well.

Astrid studied the men before returning her attention to Noctis, she raised her hands gripping his shoulders lightly, a determined look on her face. “Moon,” his eyes widened slightly, Astrid hadn’t used her childhood nickname for him in a long time. “You are not the only one who has inherited power.” she looked at the strong men in front of her. 

“Your plan is a good one, but without a distraction in front you could easily fail,” Her eyes were full of anger. “I’m not losing anyone else to the damned Empire.” Her cornflower blue and honey brown eyes returned to Noctis. “Please cousin, trust me on this one.” There was something in them that made Noctis nod before giving her his own determined look. “But so help me if you get yourself killed-” she nodded “I won’t, I promise.”

With that they were on the road, they drove fast. Astrid followed the Regalia on her bike. By the time the sun started setting they were a few hours away, Ignis guestered they were pulling over to camp and she followed. 

They went over the plan once more before dinner. Prompto sat next to her, he looked concerned. “Hey, so, that power you mentioned earlier, what exactly is it?” Astrid paused thinking it over for a moment, she could tell he was worried about her, so she thought it best she explain. “You know how Noctis is collecting the armory of the previous kings?” Prompto nodded fully listening. “In my case the line of Floros has something similar but with magic, the past Kings and Queens of Araeth have passed down their essence since the beginning, in the form of a powerful magic.” The others listened intently as she spoke. “It was a gift from the gods so we could protect ourselves. When my mother and father died, their essense should have been passed to my eldest brother then his children but being the last line of Floros that power has fallen to me.”

She was quiet after that, Gladio spoke. “No doubt such a power would come with a price.” she nods. “It does, definitely not a trick to use at parties but I’ll be alright, I promise. I might just have to sleep for a while” Noctis gave her a look. “That’s how you tend to solve a lot of things.” She smirked. “Don’t underestimate the power of sleep dear cousin.” Prompto smiled. “Guess we’ll have to call you sleeping beauty from now on!” A bunch of annoyed noises were the response he received with the exception of Astrid who gave him an eye role and a smile.

That night Astrid forced herself to sleep, she would need energy if she wanted to make it through tomorrow alive, she’d been a magic user her entire life but these new powers that had been coursing through her veins since the fall of her island hadn’t been tapped into yet. As a precaution she and her siblings had been trained to withstand and potentially be able to wield the power since they could walk but actually using it was a whole nother thing entirely. That night she dreamed of an ice goddess who comforted her with kind words of wisdom and encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

Even now the memories flow through her mind clear as day. Her training began when she was six. Memories of intense meditation while in ice baths, steam rooms that had reached boiling point, in storms and in deserts. Wielding this kind of magic took physical strength yes, but more than that it took mental and spiritual strength. Not all of her siblings had made it through training and passed the tests of the gods. Only she and her eldest brother Effren had. She felt the gift surge through her veins as she walked through the front door of the empire base Talia was being held at.

When she spoke it was an ancient language and her voice was simultaneously her own and someone else's. “ _ You have wronged me for the last time Empire filth.”  _ Before anyone could blink her eyes glowed like galaxies, hughes of pink, purple, red, blue, and black collided together. She raised her hands beginning to levitate and the elements mercilessly rained down upon the soldiers, their tanks, and mechs. 

Prompto saw the devastation from a distance and was agape, the soldiers had their attention fully focused on Astrid, they’d opened full fire on her but it had little to no effect, she was like a supernatural force. He couldn’t help but worry wondering what the repercussions would be later. Gladio’s voice struck him snapping him out of his trance. “Prompto, focus we have to get Tali and get the hell out of here!” Prompto nodded. “Sorry!” with that he then ran off. Ignis observed a mini map on his phone. “Another sharp left and we’ll be there!” Prompto sighed relieved, it was almost over.

Astrid saw a red flare shoot up signalling that the boys had Talia and were leaving. Her work was almost done. Now she just had to destroy this base and rendezvous with Prompto where he would drive them back to Lestallum on her bike. Her voice boomed. “ _ Master Ifrit I summon you! Rain down crimson death upon my enemies.”  _ A large horned man appeared placing her on his shoulder. She watched eyes glowing red as swirling tornadoes of fire destroyed the base below.

As the base burned Ifrit gently sat her on the ground below before disappearing in a cloud of fire and black smoke. Despite feeling like she’d been hit by a tank Astrid walked strong and tall, stubborn as hell. When the blonde finally came into view, she raised a hand in greeting, a smug smirk on her face. Prompto ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist to help her stand. “Did you get her out?” Prompto nodded looking extremely worried, Astrid smiled. “Good.” Prompto helped her onto the motorcycle. “How are you?” She smiled at how sweet he was. “I’m okay, just need to rest.” Prompto secured her arms around his waist and they were off, he shouted over the roar of the engine. “We’re heading toward Galdin Quay, we’re gonna hide out there for a bit before we move on so hold on ok?” Astrid nodded resting her face on his back.

She tried to stay conscious but the next few days were a blur, she remembered being put in a bed, then being moved to a car and then being put in another bed. By the time she woke up, she was in a hotel room in Longwythe. She slowly looked around and saw Noctis asleep in a chair next to her bed. She patted his hand smiling. “Hey.” He stirred and looked relieved. “You’re awake.” She nodded. “How long was I out?” He rubbed his eyes. “A little less than four days.” she nodded. “Hows Tali?” Noctis suddenly looked pissed. “Those assholes tortured her, I’m glad you burned that base to the ground.” Astrid looked disgusted. “Is there no length those bastards won’t sink to? Tali is an innocent civilian, they’ll pay for this.” Noctis nodded. “Damn straight.” he stood. “I’ll let the others know you’re awake, they were worried.” she nodded. “I’m gonna go take a shower, I’ll be out in a bit.”

Astrid wasn’t expecting a crushing hug when she exited the bathroom in a super fluffy robe wet hair wrapped in a towel. She gasped. “I cant breathe!” Talia grinned. “Too bad! You had me woried.” Astrid pulled back examining Tali. “Noctis told me what happened, are you alright?” Talia put on a brave face. “Yeah I’m alright, we’ve been hiding out from the empire.” Astrid looked upset. “I'm so sorry you got dragged into this…” Talia placed her hands on her shoulder. “Hey this isn't on you or the guys, this is on the empire, you’re gonna stop them right?” Astrid nodded looking determined. “Damn straight.” Tali smiled at her. “Good, get dressed, we’re going out to eat.” with a nod Astrid complied.

She could tell Prompto hadn’t slept, she felt grateful that he’d worried for her, she shyly reached out to hold his hand, the chocobo boy instantly blushed as she smiled up at him. “What’s for dinner?” His eyes were everywhere but her. “Ah, well we decided to eat at the dinner nearby.” She nodded smiling and led him there. “I wanted to thank you Prompto, for getting me out of there.” she glanced up at him continuing to hold his hand. “You’re a kind soul and I’m very fond of you.” The young man was red from head to toe at this point. She smiled releasing his hand. “Don’t feel pressured or anything, lets go eat!” with that she ran off grabbing a bar stool between Noctis and Gladio. She chatted inhaling her burger and sweet potato fries. Tali may or may not have teased Prompto he rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Very dramatic, but im having a good time, hope you are too.


End file.
